


I'll Keep You Safe

by Huntress8611



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e14 T.A.H.I.T.I., Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, could be slash or friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Clint gets called to the medical wing at S.H.I.E.L.D. when Phil is panicking because of TAHITI.





	I'll Keep You Safe

“Agent Barton?” Clint turned toward the voice, surprised to see one of the members of the medical team.

“Yes?” he replied.

“I need you to come to the medical area immediately. It’s Agent Coulson.”

At that, the archer began to run towards medical, weaving in and out of the crowd of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He skidded to a halt when he reached medical, and a doctor quickly directed him towards a room at the end of the hall. As he walked into the room, he was met with the sight of an injured, panicking Phil surrounded by doctors. Clint rushed to his side, pushing away the doctors. 

“Coulson,” he said, holding the agent’s face between his hands. “  _Phil_ ,” he said, causing the older agent to freeze, meeting his gaze.

“Clint?” Phil asked through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, it’s me,” replied Clint. “What’s going on?” asked Clint, worried.

Phil didn’t answer, nervously watching the doctors, who were then shooed out by Clint.

“Remember when I told you about how I’m not dead right now?” mumbled Phil. 

The archer’s eyes widened as everything suddenly fell into place. “TAHITI,” whispered Clint, “No wonder you’re frightened.”

Clint quickly pulled him into a hug and Phil buried his face in Clint’s shirt as the archer rubbed circles on his back with one hand.

“Can you tell me where you’re hurt?” asked Clint.

“I have a broken leg, a concussion, and a broken wrist,” answered Phil.

Clint sighed, and said, “You have to let the doctors look at you, sweetie.”

Phil froze at that statement, despite already knowing.

“Hey, I’m gonna stay right here with you, you’re safe,” Clint said reassuringly. 

“Promise?” whispered Phil. 

“I promise. I won’t leave you alone,” Clint replied. 

“Okay.” Clint helped Phil lay down and moved to the side of the hospital bed before calling one of the doctors back in.

Clint grabbed the other man’s hand and gently tilted his head so that he was looking at Clint and was unable to see the doctor. Clint buried his free hand in Phil’s hair and nodded at the doctor, who took it as a cue to start.

Phil tensed when he felt a pair of hands grab his broken leg.

“Hey, look at me, Phil. Relax, I promised you that I’d keep you safe, remember?” said Clint softly.

The moment Phil relaxed, the doctor quickly snapped the bone back into place. Phil jerked upwards swallowing a scream. Clint reacted quickly, moving so that he was pinning Phil’s shoulders to the bed. The doctor quickly put a cast on the leg before moving to grab his broken wrist. Clint saw Phil start to panic as the doctor reached for his wrist, and he held up a hand to ask the doctor to wait outside for a bit.

“I really hate people touching my wrists. It reminds me of being restrained,” Phil mumbled. 

“Do you think you’d be alright if I did it?” Clint asked cautiously. 

“I don’t know about all right, but I think it’d be easier,” he replied. 

“Okay.” Clint moved one hand to cup his face and the other to his upper arm. 

Meeting Phil’s eyes, he slowly moved his hand down the other man”s rm, pausing whenever he felt Phil begin to panic. When his hand reached Phil’s wrist, he gently felt for the break, finding it quickly. Luckily, the bones hadn’t shifted, and he quickly bandaged the broken wrist.

“Thanks,” mumbled Phil after Clint let go of his wrist. 

“No problem,” replied Clint, moving to sit in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Phil’s bed and grabbing his hand. 

“Go to sleep,” said Clint. Phil closed his eyes and drifted off, feeling safe with Clint watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in a journal and I saw so many misspelled and missing words, along with an outrageous number of commas.


End file.
